villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mother Gothel
Mother Gothel 'is the main antagonist in Disney's 2010's animated movie ''Tangled. In the movie, an old woman, Mother Gothel has a flower that keeps her young, but one day the flower is found and given to the queen so she would not die in child birth. All the flower's power is now in the queen's daughter, so Gothel stole her and kept her in a hidden tower for 18 years. Although she tried to cut a lock of Rapunzel's hair to stay young, once cut, it goes from golden blonde to dark brown and loses its power. Once Rapunzel turns 18, she begs to see the floating lanterns on her birthday; however, Gothel refuses both musically and angrily. In order to trick her, Rapunzel asks for special paint for her birthday, a gift that would take 3 days to get. While reluctant, Gothel believes Rapunzel and sets off. However, when she sees Maximus, she worries that someone's searching for Rapunzel. When she arrives at the tower, she's frightened to find that Rapunzel's gone. Believing she was kidnapped, Gothel takes a sharp dagger from her drawer and sets out to find her. She passes by the Snuggly Duckling and while listening to the thugs and Rapunzel sing, she realizes that no one kidnapped Rapunzel, but she instead left with wanted criminal Flynn Rider. Deeply furious, when one of the men staggers outside and attempts to flirt with her, she threatens him with her dagger unless he tells her where they are. When she finds their location, she runs into Flynn's partners whom he abandoned. She gives them the choice of receiving either the tiara or revenge on Flynn. They unhesitantly choose revenge. She then confronts Rapunzel, saying that Flynn's only with her for the tiara. Unfazed by Gothel's warning, Rapunzel agrees to put him to the test. Soon, the men Flynn abandoned take the tiara and knock Flynn unconscious and tie him to a boat, making it look like he was abandoning Rapunzel. They try to kidnap her, but Gothel betrays them by knocking them unconscious and comforting a heartbroken Rapunzel. When they arrive home, Rapunzel has a sudden epiphany that she's the lost princess of the King and Queen and she furiously confronts Gothel, refusing to let Gothel use her hair again. Enraged, Gothel gags and bounds Rapunzel in chains and when Flynn tries to save her, Gothel stabs him. Rapunzel begs to heal him and says that if she lets her heal him, she'll be with her forever. While reluctant, Gothel agrees, but Flynn cuts her hair with a shard of glass from a broken mirror. Gothel screams in horror as her true age catches up with her,Pascal pulls the length of the cut hair and Gothel trips over it ,causing her to fall out of the tower window.When she hits the ground she writhes to dust. Gallery Mother-gothel.jpg|Angry Mother Gothel 121 50 118RGB.jpg|Gothel and the Stabbington Brothers Gotheldisney.jpeg|Mother Gothel Draft lens17580928module147860971photo 1296313019rapunzel-gothel-reprise.j.jpg|Mother Gothel and Rapunzel Trivia * Gothel is very similar to fellow villain Judge Claude Frollo : Both have harbored their "children" for their own reasons, both have sang a song about why their kids can't leave their homes, both have tried to kill a friend of their kids, and both have died of falling. *She is also similar to Stromboli: Both have locked up the main protagonists of their respective films for their own selfish interests, and when the protagonists protest, they yell and shout at them, and both of their names originated from European countries (Gothel is German, and Stromboli is Italian). *Her original name was '''Madame Gothel. Category:Villainesses Category:Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Liars Category:Maternal Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Old Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Orator Category:Immortals Category:Charismatic villain Category:Outright Villains Category:Parents Category:Singing Villains Category:Criminals Category:Cheater Category:Thief Category:Greedy Villains Category:Abusers Category:Cowards Category:Child-Abusers Category:Bullies Category:Misandrists Category:Rogue Villains Category:Traitor Category:Rich Villains Category:Outcast Category:Con Artists Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Deceased Villains Category:Mother of hero Category:Femme Fatale Category:Trickster Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Murderer Category:Evil Genius Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misogynists